Perfect
by StormTheVeela
Summary: Perfect hours, minutes, seconds... Harry feels a hole, but what's missing? For BR4. Slash.


**A/N: Born from a prompt from BrambleRose4. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Perfect**

_Life. We live it. Breathe it. Wait for it to be over. We kill time with strenuous activities while time actually kills us. As it's been said, time is a great teacher, but her crime is murder, considering she kills all. We all search for some part of our lives that's perfect. Our lovers, our hobbies… our lives? Not perfect. Perfect days, perfect hours, perfect minutes, all down to perfect seconds. Impossible? No. Likely? Also no. What is perfect anyways?_

Harry Potter sat atop a lone stone in the forest. A year after the final battle, and he still felt that euphoric high when entering the Hogwarts grounds. The moon, resembling a Cheshire grin, thousands of stars winked, almost happily – secretively. Harry wondered what had happened in these woods, as even the wind seemed to be hiding something. He wondered about his life currently. By all accounts he should be happy. He's got an amazing job, a great girlfriend. He finally has a family to call his own – the Weasleys accepted him with open arms, as they always had.

But something was missing. He felt it. Gaping holes in his chest, threatening to widen and make all of the happy little things in his life become completely meaningless. What were these happy little things? Teddy, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Dudley's new attitude towards him…

But the holes remained. He forgot perhaps the most important thing to him.

_Ron._

His best friend. Hi Wheezy. The memory of Dobby waking him, telling him that they'd taken his Wheezy brought a mixture of feelings in his chest. Lack of understanding, longing, happiness…

"Harry?" Speak of the devil. The voice didn't make him jump – he knew Ron would show up. He always did. Harry had come here once a month since the battle, just to think – and Ron would show up, just thinking too.

"Yeah?" Harry didn't turn around, there was no need.

"Why are you alone out here?" The voice was behind him now. The question was an unnecessary one. For some reason his heart rate picked up. He could feel Ron's heat in his neck…

"Thinking." As if Ron didn't know that.

"Dangerous thing, Harry." Ron said softly, seating himself next to Harry. "Thinking, I mean."

Harry glanced at Ron long enough to glare.

"Aw, you're cute when you glare." Ron cooed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Shove off, Weasley." He shoved Ron away playfully.

"Not a chance." Ron grinned. The two boys sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say.

Ron made the first move. His hand flew up at surprisingly fast speed, and he pulled Harry's head down, pushing their lips together. At first Harry stared, too shocked to even try and struggle. Another few seconds later Harry snapped awake and pushed Ron away.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled, attempting to push Ron away. Ron fell to the floor.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"Well… I… it's not the point, Ron!" Harry spluttered, getting off the rock.

"So you did enjoy it?"

"Ron…"

"Look, Harry, I love you! I have for a long time, and it's time I told you!"

"But… No…. can't… Ron, I'm dating your sister!"

Ron shrugged. "So? It doesn't mean you love her."

"And you're dating Hermione!"

"We broke up." Ron said simply, pushing himself off the floor. Harry lurched forward to help Ron up, the guilt of being the one that pushed him being too much.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, astounded. Hermione and Ron had seemed like such a happy couple… but he'd thought he and Ginny were happy too. Were they?

"This morning." Ron explained, dusting himself. "She tossed a bookshelf at me when I told her I was in love with someone else."

"Ron." Harry sighed. "This is utter madness…"

The fronts of his robes were seized as Ron pulled him closer, forcing their lips together again. This time Harry didn't push him away, or struggle… He froze.

The holes… where were the holes? The holes that threatened to engulf him entirely… were gone? But…

_Ron! _That was the answer!

Harry surged forward, both hands clasping Ron's torso… Harry slammed into the stone again. He started, breaking the kiss.

"Harry?" Ron asked in concern. Harry didn't answer, but he pulled Ron's head down, surprising the latter.

"Just kiss me." Harry whispered, his hot breath playing over Ron's wet lips. Ron shuddered at the sensation and obliged to Harry's wish. He licked Harry's bottom lip. Harry gasped at the sudden change, Ron his chance and pushed himself tighter against Harry. Their tongues met, and they immediately started a battle for dominance. Teeth and tongues twirled and clashed, but it didn't discourage either of them. Ron lifted Harry off the rock, his hand grazing the skin where Harry's shirt had lifted. Harry arched his back and let out a low hiss. Ron smirked.

"Really, Potter?" Ron teased.

"Shove off, Weasley." Harry growled, pushing Ron off him.

"What is it?" Ron asked; his brow furrowing.

"We shouldn't take this so fast, Ron. I mean, I need to break up with Ginny…"

Harry was cut off by a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, lifting a hand to his cheek.

Ron didn't answer, but drew Harry in closer.

The holes filled up entirely.

"I love you, Harry." Ron whispered into the night, adjusting both him and Harry to lie against the rock. Harry didn't hear him, for he had fallen into a blissful sleep. Ron shook his head in silent mirth. Harry Potter sure was one of a kind.

As the sun rose the next morning, Harry jolted awake. The memories of the previous night flooded his mind, a grin spread across his features. Ron's head jerked slightly, only to fall to the other side. A shallow snore escaped his mouth. Ron's hands were loosely around his waist. The sun glistened on Ron's tanned skin, bringing the freckles out that Harry realized he adored…

And Harry knew he'd found perfect. Waking up in Ron's arms for the rest of his life – perfect mornings, perfect days… leading to perfect hours, minutes and perfect seconds…


End file.
